


Movie Premieres, Scotch and Vodka Tonic

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: A-Team (2010) RPF, Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bradley attends the premiere of The Grey and sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Premieres, Scotch and Vodka Tonic

They’re sitting at the bar, after the premiere and when most of the socialising is over and done with, and Bradley’s face actually hurts from smiling at this point. For the past half hour or so they’ve been making small talk; the movie, the other projects they’ve done since the A-Team, residual disappointment at the lack of a sequel, Liam’s boys, Bradley’s newly acquired motorcycle; simple, meaningless, safe things that have them leaning into each other well beyond what’s deemed acceptable for two former, male co-stars.

Try as he might, Bradley finds his attention wavering, captivated by Liam’s voice much more than his actual words, all low and rumbling and roughened by the scotch he’s been drinking all night. He hadn’t realized just how fucking much he missed that voice. Between filming and photo shoots and interviews he hasn’t really found much time to miss Liam beyond those times at night when he was miserably aroused and couldn’t sleep. He considered calling at least once every time, and a few times he did, to arrange a meeting or just talk for a minute, but then Liam had never been in New York when he was and if it wasn’t their work schedules, time zones had always managed to get in the way of talking for longer than twenty seconds at a time.

Their emails, much like their quick conversations on the phone, were comprised mostly of the same questions and answers repeated over and over again; how are you, how’s work, how are the kids, fine, great, they’re doing well. No time for anything more than _I’ll talk to you soon_ or _we’ll figure something out for when I’m in LA_ and nothing ever came of any of it. Liam did make sure to congratulate Bradley on the awards he’s been winning and Bradley made sure to keep tabs on any TV appearances of Liam’s, but this, just sitting close enough to feel the warmth of Liam’s body and smell his very good, very expensive cologne, beats the hell out of all of it combined.

“Are you even listening to me, Bradley?” Liam asks, his amusement evident.

“What?” Bradley says, effectively cracking Liam up with his wide-eyed look.

“I wasn’t aware I was _that_ boring,” he says, tracing the rim of his glass with a forefinger, and his grin makes the corners of his eyes crinkle in the most delightful ways.

“Oh, no,” Bradley says, shaking his head emphatically and making a conscious effort not to stare at Liam’s hands, “no, no, no. I’m just, you’re, we, it’s been so long and I…”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Liam asks, voice dropping considerably and amused smile morphing into something far more private.

“Y-yeah,” Bradley sighs, fighting the urge to lean further into Liam, their knees already bumping and feet brushing, that tiny bit of barely-there contact enough to send arousal zipping through him. He tries to cover up by taking a gulp of his drink, and immediately regrets it.

“Are you hard?” Liam asks very quietly, the way he used to say things to Bradley just to turn him on when they were still on set and couldn’t actually do anything about it. The way he talked Bradley through a handful of late night calls when at least one of them was at least a little drunk and both of them a lot horny. That he’s using this voice now, in a fairly crowded hotel bar at a movie premiere, doesn’t do anything to keep Bradley’s cock from twitching in his pants, like one of Pavlov’s fucking dogs.

“What?” he sputters, choking a little and slopping his drink all over himself.

Liam pats him on the back and leans across him to grab a few napkins, effectively shielding him from the rest of the room, and he takes full advantage of that: hand braced high up on Bradley’s thigh, thumb spreading and rubbing far too close to his erection.

“Tell me,” Liam murmurs, right into his ear, brushing up against his body as much as physically possible in this position, “right now, are you hard for me?”

The moment passes just as quickly as it came, Liam moving back and away, sitting back down and handing Bradley the napkins with a perfectly innocent, vaguely sympathetic smile and leaving him to mop himself up.

“Are you?” he demands gently after a few seconds pass and Bradley doesn’t say anything. “Hard, I mean.”

“Jesus, Liam,” Bradley hisses, casting a nervous glance around, but no one seems to have take any notice of what they’ve been doing.

“Well, are you?” Liam asks, taking a slow swallow of scotch, and Bradley can see the way he rolls it around his mouth, keeps it in just a moment before deliberately swallowing, the muscles of his throat working visibly.

“Yes,” Bradley gasps out, feeling his face heat up right to the tips of his ears, “yes, I’m hard for you. I’m hard for you in a fucking crowded bar, okay?”

“God, do you have any idea what I want to do with you right now?” Liam says, an edge of desperation creeping into his voice.

“Please,” Bradley hears himself whispering, “Oh fuck, please. Whatever you want, Liam, just please…”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Liam soothes, briefly laying a hand on Bradley’s forearm and squeezing. “I need you to calm down, baby.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He breaks eye contact and awkwardly scratches his neck, feeling his skin start to crawl with embarrassment at being so fucking needy. He suddenly feels very awkward sitting here with Liam fucking Neeson at an event he has no real reason to be at other than the fact that it involves Liam, looking for all the world like a smitten fangirl next to Liam in his immaculate suit. He’s not entirely sure why he ever thought coming here was a good idea.

“Hey,” Liam says, and somehow the way he says it, the way he tilts his head to try and catch Bradley’s eye, makes him look up. “The second I saw you out there on the red carpet all I wanted to do was get on my knees and take that beautiful cock of yours into my mouth.”

“Oh, shit, Liam,” Bradley gasps, laughing a little and squeezing his thighs together as he can feel the first trickle of pre-come escape his cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep talking like that.”

“Mmm, is that so?” Liam muses and shifts in his seat, fingers discreetly playing over the side of Bradley’s leg, grinning as Bradley nods nervously. “Can’t have that, can we? I’d much rather have you come when I’m in you.”

“Fuck,” Bradley swears, breath speeding up, and he rubs a hand over his mouth to hide his smile as Liam’s grin turns positively wolfish, the thought combined with the movie he’s just watched making for some amusing mental images.

Liam raises an eyebrow at him and drains his glass before getting up and pulling Bradley with him. He leans in under the pretence of picking up his phone from the bar and bites sharply at Bradley’s earlobe, whispering a quiet _woof_ that has Bradley collapsing into laughter.

“Come on, lad,” Liam says, clearly fighting to resist the desire to kiss Bradley’s smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t you think it’ll, uh, look a little weird if we leave like that together?” he asks, nervously looking around.

“Bradley, I don’t give a fuck what it looks like,” Liam says, and his tone of voice makes it perfectly clear that Bradley is to come with him right now.

“Okay,” Bradley whispers, just to have something to say.

They’re almost out of the bar and at the elevators when someone yells their names.

“Where the fuck are you guys off to?” Joe asks, the look on his face enough to shatter all their hopes that he doesn’t know exactly what they’re up to.

“Oh, you know,” Liam says, squeezing Bradley’s shoulder and still walking them towards the elevator. “Bradley here spilled some of his drink on his shirt and I offered to lend him one of mine. Gotta try and get that stain out as fast as possible!”

“Yeah, those vodka tonic stains can be a bitch,” Joe says without missing a beat and Liam just winks at him and pushes Bradley into the elevator.

As soon as the doors slide shut behind them Liam has him pushed up against the wall, blindly pressing the button for his floor as he grabs Bradley’s head between his hands and kisses him. The first touch of tongues has them groaning, heads tilting and mouths locking, hips slotting into place like they never stopped doing this; one of Liam’s legs between Bradley’s for him to rub up against, his own hip pushed forward into Liam’s erection.

“Fuck,” Liam growls between kisses, biting at Bradley’s lips as their thrusts against each other get hard and fast. “Want to fuck you so bad, baby.”

“Liam,” Bradley whines, already so close to coming, and hitches his leg up on Liam’s thigh for better leverage.

“Shit, lad,” Liam groans, head dropping to Bradley’s shoulder, teeth scraping over his pulse point. “Shit, I’m gonna come. We gotta stop.”

Bradley really isn’t sure he can, and he tells Liam as much, interspersed with low moans and finger fisting into the hair at the back of Liam’s neck. Mercifully the sound of the elevator arriving on Liam’s floor jars them out of their little lust-induced haze and they pull apart in case anyone’s around to see them.

Not a second too late either, as the opening of the doors reveals a rather wide-eyed young lady dragging a large suitcase. She offers the two panting, visibly aroused men a startled smile and Bradley turns his best mega-watt grin on her as Liam holds the door for her and helps her deposit the suitcase inside.

“Thank you,” she squeaks, and looks mortified to have her voice come out like that.

Liam just smiles at her and Bradley’s own grin widens as she blushes scarlet; he knows only too well what it’s like to have that smile turned on you. “You’re very welcome,” Liam says as the doors slide shut. “Have a safe trip.”

“Holy fuck,” Bradley breathes as they make their way down the hall. “You realize she’s probably on Twitter right now telling all her crazy fangirl friends what just happened, right?”

Liam just laughs and digs through his pockets for his key card.

“Or worse yet,” Bradley continues with a slight shudder, “maybe she’s got a Livejournal.”

Liam frowns as he unlocks the door, “I’m frightened to ask, but what the hell is a Livejournal?”

“Dude,” Bradley says with the air of someone who’s just found something that frightens and fascinates him to equal amounts. “Dude, it’s like this whole platform for all those people who—“

He’s cut off when Liam pushes him inside and slams him into the nearest wall.

“Fascinating,” he breathes into Bradley’s mouth before effectively silencing him with a hard kiss. It’s enough to remind both of them of just how much they want each other, and Bradley takes a long moment to bite at the junction of Liam’s neck and shoulder, making him growl and his hips buck.

They fall into a routine of sorts then, effectively undressing each other while maintaining the most physical contact possible; an art they perfected while shooting the A-Team and one that is still second nature to them. It isn’t until Liam has stripped two jackets off Bradley to find his way barred by yet another layer of clothing that things start to go a little wrong.

“Fucking… Why the fuck do you need to wear so many fucking clothes?” Liam explodes, yanking at buttons and clearly frustrated at the lack of skin to touch.

Bradley laughs as Liam just rips the shirt clean apart, buttons scattering soundlessly across the hotel room carpet. “Watch it, I didn’t bring anything else to wear.”

“Good, because I won’t want you wearing anything for the foreseeable future,” Liam growls, biting along Bradley’s throat as his thumbs trace circles around his nipples. “Besides, I did tell Joe I’d borrow you one of my shirts. Gotta make that story believable.”

Bradley’s laugh turns into a moan as Liam dips his head to suck on a hardening nipple. “Fuck, I love it when you do that.”

“Mmm,” Liam hums against Bradley’s skin, hands already busy unbuckling belts and opening pants.

“Fuck me,” he murmurs into Liam’s ear before biting it as a big palm wrap around his throbbing cock, getting a full-body shudder in response. “Please fuck me. I’m so hard, Liam. I need you to fuck me.”

Liam’s pushing him face-first into the bed before he really knows what’s going on, and Bradley’s perfectly fine with that. He’s pulling Bradley’s jeans down to his knees and straddling his hips, pulling his cock out of his own pants and rubbing the slick head against the small of Bradley’s back, the thumb of his other hand spreading his ass apart and rubbing against the damp, faintly pulsing opening.

“Shit, I need it now, Liam,” Bradley gasps, bucking uselessly against Liam’s weight on top of him. “Lube, oh god, please tell me you’ve got lube somewhere.”

“Drawer to your left,” Liam rasps, leaning forward to bite below Bradley’s ear as he takes the tube from him.

“Were you planning this?” Bradley teases, rubbing his ass against Liam’s erection.

“No, baby,” Liam murmurs into his ear, “I was just making very good use of this last night, thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” Bradley asks breathlessly, “What were you thinking about?”

And isn’t that just typical, Bradley making him talk on top of it all; it’s just as typical that Liam indulges him.

“I was thinking about that tight ass of yours,” Liam says, voice dropping into that register that makes Bradley whine and rub his cock against the sheets, as Liam starts opening him up, “about how much I love to fuck it. Feel you clenching around me as you come on my cock.”

“Oh, shit,” Bradley gasps, hips twisting and hands balling into fists in the sheets. “Liam, I need you in me now. Please, please, get in me now, please.”

He’s barely got two fingers inside Bradley, and judging from how tight he is he probably hasn’t taken anything other than his own fingers for quite a while, and Liam knows he should wait and prepare him more thoroughly. But he can’t wait any longer, not when it’s been so long since they last did this, not when Bradley’s begging and fucking himself on his fingers.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any condoms, lad,” Liam admits as he slicks himself up, pulling them both up to their knees for a better angle.

“It’s, it’s okay,” Bradley moans into the pillow, canting his hips up as Liam spreads him open and starts guiding his cock in. “No, no, don’t go slow. Hold me, hold me down, please. Make me take it, Liam. Please, make me…”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Liam murmurs, doing as he’s asked even as he tries to get Bradley to calm down.

He pushes Bradley’s face into the pillow, mindful not to go too hard and smother him, but hard enough to make Bradley believe he could if he wanted to. He thrusts in hard and fast, making Bradley cry out and buck up. He doesn’t get all the way in on the first push, Bradley’s internal muscles clenched tight and unyielding, and it takes him a few rocking thrusts before he’s completely in, heavy balls resting against Bradley’s ass.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, lad,” Liam groans, placing haphazard kisses along Bradley’s sweaty spine.

Bradley for his part just moans and pushes back against Liam, spreading his legs as much as his bunched up jeans allow him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Liam says, fighting to keep his voice steady as he starts shallowly thrusting into Bradley. “Spread open around my cock like this… I’ve missed feeling you so much.” Bradley whines into the pillow and Liam’s embarrassed to feel his own throat closing up as he realizes just how much he’s missed the lad.

Bradley turns his head a little and even from his position Liam can tell his face is sweaty and flushed. “Fuck, Liam,” he gasps, hand blindly groping behind himself until Liam takes it in one of his own. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea. It’s been so long and I just, I need you, please, I need you, Liam.”

“I need you too, baby,” Liam murmurs, leaning forward and pushing them together uncomfortably to be able to kiss the hot skin of Bradley’s cheek. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

 

Bradley makes a sound in the back of his throat, something between a keen and a whimper, and Liam doesn’t know what to do except rub his nose into the lad’s hair and kiss every inch of skin he can reach until he starts rocking back onto his cock again. Picking up the discarded lube he drizzles a little more onto Bradley’s tailbone, watching it trickle down the crack to the top of his stretched hole, slicking Liam’s cock a bit more with each slow slide.

“You should see yourself right now,” Liam murmurs, spreading Bradley’s cheeks apart just a little further, getting a whine in response. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? So desperate for me to fuck you.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, instead he starts fucking Bradley in long, measured thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again. It has Bradley screaming himself hoarse within seconds and Liam pushes his face back into the pillow to muffle the sounds somewhat.

An effort that proves entirely futile when Bradley starts clenching around him and he can’t hold in his own sounds anymore, much less hold back and keep up this rhythm, and soon enough he’s fucking Bradley in quick, forceful thrusts that have the headboard knocking into the wall. He’s trying to hold back, but it’s been a while since he’s had anything other than a quick session with his own hand, and having his cock buried in all that tight, slick heat is making his control snap far quicker than he’d like.

He widens his stance a little, changing the angle so that he manages to slide against Bradley’s prostate with every thrust, but if he was hoping it would make him last until the lad comes he was horribly wrong.

Because now Bradley’s screams have gone up in both pitch and volume and his muscles are clenching even tighter around Liam’s cock as he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees to better be able to rock back.

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Liam groans, hips speeding up despite himself, “I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t… I’m gonna pull out now.”

“No,” Bradley gasps, desperately grabbing for the back of Liam’s thigh and holding him right where he is. “No, don’t. I want you to come inside me.”

It’s enough to make Liam give up on trying to hold back and just thrust into Bradley fast and shallow, chasing his orgasm and fully aware that he couldn’t hold back now if he tried. “Oh God,” he groans, Bradley’s fingernails digging into the back of his leg. “Oh God, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come in you now.”

It’s the moan that Bradley lets loose at those words that really does it, in the end, and Liam’s coming in hard spurts into Bradley’s tight ass, ears ringing and stars dancing in front of his eyes as he rides it out.

When the last aftershocks have subsided and his softening cock slips out Liam collapses on his back next to Bradley, panting harshly and already reaching for the boy. “C’mere,” he murmurs, voice thick and a little hoarse.

He helps Bradley kick his jeans all the way off and pulls him on top of his chest, perched there with one thigh on either side of Liam’s torso and his dripping cock right in his face.

“Liam,” he whispers, feeling himself flush at this position despite all the things they’ve already done together.

“Shh,” Liam soothes, slipping three of his fingers into Bradley’s open hole and starting to finger him just the way he remembers he likes: a slight curling motion, gentle pressure on his prostate and no actual pushing in or pulling out.

“Liam, I can’t,” Bradley insists, panic edging into his voice as Liam slides a little lower on the bed to better take his cock.

“Yes, you can.” He slides his tongue over the swollen, pulsing head of Bradley’s cock, curling it into the slit and eliciting a high-pitched whimper and a clenching of muscles around his fingers. A little suction at the tip and Bradley’s thrusting into his mouth ever so slightly. “That’s it, baby.”

“No, no, no,” Bradley whispers, and Liam actually has to hold him down to keep him from moving away. “Liam, please. I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?” Liam asks, looking up to where Bradley’s wearing a pained expression.

“Can’t, can’t sit on you like that,” Bradley mumbles eventually, face getting even redder than it already was.

“And why’s that?” Liam asks, slowly fisting his twitching cock. “Because I’ve been thinking about having your cock in my mouth all night.”

“Liam,” Bradley whines again, eyes sliding shut and hips rocking forward into Liam’s face despite his embarrassment.

“I want you to fuck my face, Bradley,” he growls, kissing the wet tip of his cock and curling his fingers of his other hand just right.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Bradley groans, head falling back as Liam takes him into his mouth. It doesn’t take long before Bradley starts moving his hips, back onto Liam’s rubbing fingers and forward into his mouth.

Liam lets Bradley dictate the pace, only curling his fingers against his prostate from time to time as Bradley starts thrusting into his mouth in earnest, leaning forward to brace his hands against the headboard as his movements become frantic and pre-come floods Liam’s tongue.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Bradley gasps, even though he isn’t yet, knees pushed under Liam’s armpits now, and he rubs Bradley’s prostate more quickly as Bradley fucks his mouth with abandon. “Oh God, I’m coming.”

And this time he is, but he pulls out before he’s really gotten started, torn between panic and intense arousal as he shoots his come all over Liam’s face instead of into his mouth and Liam just continues to finger him through it.

“Oh God,” Bradley moans weakly, thighs shaking and breath coming in quick, harsh gulps. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Liam.”

“What are you talking about, lad?” Liam grins at him, licking a bit of semen from the corner of his mouth as Bradley rolls off him. “That was absolutely brilliant.”

“Me coming on your face like that is something you’d call brilliant?” Bradley asks, sounding completely miserable and nowhere near as fucked out as he should.

“Brad,” Liam says firmly, half-heartedly wiping his face on his arm and moving on top of Bradley. “I wanted you to do this, okay?” When he gets no response he bites sharply at Bradley’s chin and repeats, “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Bradley sighs, curling into Liam and doing his little hiding thing again that he always does when he’s uncomfortable about something. Liam has a sneaking suspicion that what really bothers Bradley here is how much he got off on it.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Liam laughs as Bradley settles in for sleep, wriggling around to get as much skin-on-skin contact as he can.

“Hm?” comes the sleepy response from the general direction of his collarbones.

“We both need to shower, baby,” Liam says, kissing the top of Bradley’s head, their skin already sticking together uncomfortably.

“Blah,” Bradley says, burrowing deeper into Liam’s chest.

In the end Liam manages to coax Bradley into the shower with the promise of more sex, which he gets, and by the time they stumble out of the bathroom again the cold, grey pre-dawn light is filtering through the gaps in the curtains.

“I’m not going to leave this bed for at least another twelve hours and a minimum of one more orgasm,” Bradley declares as he flops down on the mattress, rubbing his face into a pillow.

“Mmm, sounds good to me,” Liam murmurs, stifling a yawn as he settles in next to Bradley.

“You’re getting old,” he teases, only his eyes peeking over the edge of the pillow he’s clutching, even as he’s almost falling asleep himself.

“Yeah, well,” Liam says, stretching and pulling Bradley against his chest and the covers over the both of them, “At least I don’t have a terribly asymmetrical beard. What’s up with that anyway?”

“You don’t like the beard?” Bradley pouts, turning his puppy eyes on Liam. “Am I not attractive to you anymore?”

“Sweetheart,” Liam murmurs into Bradley’s hair as they settle in for sleep, “you could shave your head and I’d still want to fuck you six ways to Sunday.”

“Mmm, good,” Bradley says, rubbing his scratchy cheek against Liam’s chest like a big and very naked cat.

There’s a beat of silence as Bradley frowns at their interlocked hands and Liam frowns at the ceiling.

“Please don’t shave your head,” Liam says eventually.

“Yeah, no, I won’t,” Bradley replies, unconsciously rubbing at an ear that would look terribly odd on a head without hair.

Liam places a kiss on that ear and in another few moments they’re both drifting off to sleep, Bradley’s discarded shirt still smelling faintly of vodka tonic.


End file.
